The Ramen Shop
by Telemna Hyelle
Summary: In the heart of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there stands a Ramen Shop. Its owner has taken care of it for many years, and they both have many stories to tell. Out of all the tales and lives the Ramen Shop has seen, however, there is one that for years was nearest and dearest to the owner's heart. The tale of a yellow flash. (Series of connected, chronological one-shots)
1. Chapter 1: Year 0

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all... :*(_

_ "A Stranger in the Night."_

_Year 0—The Year of the Founding_

Teuchi was wiping down the counter of his ramen stand late at night. It was cold and raining outside, so he wanted to get it done as quickly as possible and go home, where it was nice and warm and dry.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of movement, and looked up curiously to see a kid poke his head around the corner of the stand. Teuchi blinked at him in confusion. It was a small kid with a round face and spiky blonde hair, holding a small blue umbrella and wearing—was that pajamas?

The kid froze when he saw Teuchi looking at him, but he didn't move, just watched Teuchi calmly with his big blue eyes. The stand's owner thought for a moment before finally lifting a hand and waving.

The kid grinned and happily scampered inside, politely shaking off his umbrella and leaning it against the wall before scrambling up onto a stool at the bar.

"Well, who are you?" Teuchi asked, leaning on the counter.

The little blond kid smiled and bowed politely. "I'm Namikaze Minato, sir!"

"I'm Teuchi, Minato-chan. It's very nice to meet you," The teenager replied. "But isn't it a bit late to be out?"

Minato squirmed for a second. "Yeah… but today's my birthday! I turned five today!" He said excitedly. "And mom and dad gave me birthday money, and I was gonna use it to buy the nice ramen you sell, Teuchi-san. I've heard how good it is! But mom and dad left for a mission tonight and my babysitter says that ramen isn't good for you, so she won't take me here to eat it. So I snuck out after she went to sleep to go buy some!"

Teuchi blinked, then grinned. This here was a kid who shared the same passion for ramen that he did! "Well, then, what flavor do you want?"

"Ummm…" the kid looked at the menu seriously, before saying, "Miso, with naruto, please!"

"Do you have enough?" Teuchi asked. Minato dug into his pocket and put the coins on the counter, solemnly counting to make sure there were enough. After a moment Teuchi was treated to a repeat of his big grin. "Uh huh! Here you go, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi grinned and said, "Then one miso with naruto bowl, coming right up, Minato-chan!"

The two of them talked as Teuchi (mostly about how crazy Minato's babysitter must be) as the ramen cooked. When it was all done and the ramen quickly consumed, Mintao grinned and bowed. "Thank you, Teuchi-san! That was the best ramen I've ever tasted!"

Teuchi bowed back, smiling. "I'm glad you think so! If you liked it that much, be sure to come again soon!"

Minato grinned. "You can bet on that, Teuchi-san!"

**Author's Notes-**

**Hello everyone! This is a series of connected, chronological one-shots, all told from the point of view of the owner of Ichiraku ramen. It's largely inspired by the Shippuden ending Rainbow's Sky video. It's essentially a MinaKushi story, told from the point of view of an outsider.**

**I actually plan to write a real MinaKushi story someday soon, which will occur in the same universe as this story, except a lot longer, with more content, and from Minato and Kushina's viewpoints. This story only has the scenes that occur at Ichiraku. MinaKushi is my third favorite Naruto ship, only SLIGHTLY behind NaruHina and SasuSaku 3. **

**On a side note, there seems to be a controversy in the fandom as to whether it was Minato or Kushina who liked ramen. I decided, for the purpose of this and its future companion fic, that Minato would be the ramen lover. This is mainly because we see Minato's team eat at Ichiraku in the rainbow's sky video, and it makes sense to me that Minato took them there. Also, since Naruto has so much of Kushina in his personality, I like the idea of one of his most trademark quirks being from Minato. At least, that's my reasoning. **

**For those of you who have read my other story, "The Amazement of the Gods", I am currently working on chapter 3 (or 4?) right now. I'm sorry for the long delay... I have some health problems that raise their ugly heads every now and then and it knocked me on my back for the last month or so. However, I plan to have the chapter out in the next day or two! Believe it! ;)**

**Until next time! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Year 1

_Disclaimer: Since my name does not even rhyme with Kishimoto, I believe it is rather clear I do not own anything of the Naruto franchise_

_"An Early Visitor."_

_Year 1_

Over the past year since Teuchi had opened up his shop, he had gotten used to seeing a bright head of yellow hair and a brilliant smile occupying one of his barstools.

However, Teuchi was still startled when he came to open the shop one morning and saw that same yellow hair-ed boy asleep at the bar, a blanket clutched about his shoulders and his head pillowed in his arms.

He didn't say anything, but the ramen maker silently went about his work and waited for the smells of the running shop to do its work. Slowly Minato stirred, blinking sleepy blue eyes and rubbing the sleeve of his pajamas against them. Then he raised his head and stared at Teuchi, his face sleepy but oddly pinched and uncomfortable.

The ramen chef calmly went about his business, throwing his question casually over his shoulder. "What made you come here, so early in the morning?"

Minato looked down at the counter, and rubbed a finger along it's top in a pattern only he understood. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "The Jounin Commander came to my house last night. He… he said mom and dad aren't coming back."

"Ah." Said Teuchi, and began assembling the ingredients for a miso ramen (with extra naruto, just the way Minato-chan liked it).

"Aunt Momo is going to take care of me now, but…" Minato's voice trailed off, and he bit his lip. "She's not a shinobi, though, and doesn't want me to be one either, after… after dad…"

"Well?" Teuchi said, scooping up and straining some noodles. "What do you want?"

Little hands curled into tight fists, and pale brows lowered over serious blue eyes. "I… mom and dad always said they were shinobi 'cause that made them able to protect me, and Konoha, and everyone! They're… gone… but I wanna protect their dream, and become a shinobi and protect everyone in the village!" With each word, his confidence blazed up, and Minato sat straight, his features lightening and brightening with resolve. Then all of a sudden he wilted, and drew his blanket tighter about himself. "But the house… it's awful empty."

The ramen chef carefully placed a big bowl of ramen in front of Minato. The six-year-old's head jerked up, and he stared at Teuchi, wide eyed in astonishment.

Teuchi knew what it was like to lose both parents, though he was lucky he hadn't been quite so young. It was difficult and he'd struggled to make ends meet, which ended up in the birth of his restaurant.

But he still remembered what the loneliness felt like.

"This one's on the house. After all, you spent the night in my shop, and you'd best get somethin' warm in you before you come down with a fever." Minato stared at the bowl, biting his lip to keep from drooling.

"Still," Teuchi continued, catching Minato's bright blue eyes and piercing him with a stern gaze, "This is only this one time—if you came tonight, for instance and ordered a bowl, you'd have to pay… though if you come near closing time the price might be discounted."

The blonde head shot up, and a wide, bright smile stretched across his face. "I'll remember that, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi smiled back at him and went about wiping down the counter. "Good! Now eat up, before it gets cold!"

Minato had no qualms with prevented that tragedy, and the two of them talked until the sun rose and Minato had to run off to the academy.

And for years and years afterwards, when the sun set and the shops began to close, a boy with blonde hair could be seen sitting at the ramen stand, where the coldness and emptiness of his house could not touch him.

**Author's Notes: **

**Here you go! I had sudden inspiration on how I wanted this chapter to go, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Year 2

_Disclaimer: I'm sad to confirm I still do not own the Naruto franchise..._

_"An Unbreakable Resolve."_

_Year 2_

Minato usually didn't come to Ichiraku before it was nearly closing time, in order to take advantage of the late-night discount (which, interestingly enough, only applied to him). But today he appeared only a couple minutes after the Academy let out and took a seat at the counter.

Teuchi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. The little boy was radiating an aura of determination and resolve.

"What's on your mind, Minato-chan?" he asked casually.

Minato sat up, straightening his spine and lifting his chin. "I had decided something important."

Teuchi fetched another stick of naruto and began slicing it up. "And that is?"

"I am going to marry Uzumaki Kushina one day." Minato announced, his voice firm and serious.

Teuchi paused, his knife hovering in midair. "What?"

"I'm going to marry Uzumaki Kushina when I'm grown, I'm certain of it." The boy repeated confidently

Teuchi put down his knife and leaned on the counter, eying the boy that sat there. He was only seven years old, and (according to Minato's constant griping) the smallest of almost all his class. He didn't look like someone who was mature enough to make decisions about marriage, but Teuchi knew his favorite customer was a genius.

After all, what normal five year old kid would succeed in sneaking out of his house in the night to go buy ramen?

"Why do you want to marry her?"

Instantly, Minato's big blue eyes grew slightly dreamy. "Well, cause I'm in love with her, and when you love someone you marry them, right? That's what mom always said."

The ramen chef could feel a bead of sweat slipping down the back of his head. Apparently, for all his genius, Minato was still a seven-year-old boy at heart.

"Wellll… that's usually how it works." Minato brightened even further at adult confirmation as to the lucidity of his plans, so Teuchi added, "But why do you think you're in love with Uzumaki-san?"

The boy pursed his lips, almost not noticing the bowl of miso (with extra Naruto) that Teuchi slid in front of him. "Um… well, it started because of her hair. And… and it's the color of maple leaves or sunsets or roses and it's so bright and long and pretty I couldn't help stare at her! And her face is so round and cute and I wanna pinch her cheeks, and she has really pretty eyes, like… purple clouds at sunset."

Teuchi was about to open his mouth and say that 'while that was very fine, your sentiments seem more like a crush than love', but then Minato spoke up again.

"Then I got a good look at her eyes. They're really, really sad and lonely. And I know how that is! She's super strong and kinda scary when she's mad and all the stupid guys say stupid things about her pretty hair, but I can see it. She really needs someone. And… and I know what it's like to be lonely, so I want to be there for her and make sure she's not lonely ever again!" His blue eyes stared up at the ramen chef, burning and earnest.

"And I was confused over why I thought that, and why my heart feels all funny when I look at her hair or when she looks at me. Then I realized today that I'm in love with her! And when I realized that, I decided to marry her." His features hardened with determination. "She doesn't like me, but I'll keep on hoping, no matter what! Maybe someday we can be friends, and then I'll ask her to marry me!"

Teuchi's sudden need to check some of the ingredients he kept under the counter had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his urgent need to prevent his laughter. Minato apparently still had _quite _a bit to go yet before he fully understood adult relationships…

When the ramen chef felt he had himself under control again, he stood up and said, "Well, that all sounds pretty solid to me. I wish you luck. Still, if she doesn't like you, it'll be pretty hard to get Uzumaki-san to agree to be your wife."

Minato grinned back, confident as a noonday sun, his smile stretching wide across his face. "I'm not worried! She may not acknowledge me now, but I swear I'll be always standing by if she ever needs my help. And I _promise_ that someday she'll see me clearly! I'll never give up until she does. And one day, we're going to be married. I know it!"

Teuchi smiled at him and handed the boy a pair of chopsticks. He knew Minato. Whenever the boy set out to do something, he did it. No matter the odds. "I believe you, Minato-chan."

Minato nodded and snapped the chopsticks, clapping his hands together and speaking his thanks. "And when Kushina and I get together, the first place we'll go is here, and we'll eat all the ramen we can! That's a man-to-man promise, Teuchi-san!"

"Really?" Teuchi said. "A man-to-man promise? Well, in that case, maybe it's time I start calling you Minato-_kun_ instead of Minato-_chan_."

Minato slurped the last of his noodlely mouthful and grinned back at his friend. "It's about time you noticed, Teuchi-san!"

**Author's notes:**

**And at last we get a mention of Kushina! YAY! The romantic plot has begun!**

**It's always been my belief that Minato pretty much fell in love with Kushina at first sight, though even genius like him probably took a week or two to figure out the funny stomach-fluttering and heart-thumping weren't some strange disease symptoms. Then I realized that baby Minato would probably approach the entire situation from a logical standpoint-two people + love = marriage so OBVIOUSLY he is going to marry Kushina someday. And he's going to make that goal come true one day, just like one day he'll be wearing the Hokage hat. **

**I wasn't expecting this chapter to get finished so soon, but the absolutely ****_lovely _****and ****_heartwarming_**** review by His Rose bud 125 really inspired me! Thank you so much for what you said, and it made my day. As a token of my thanks, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Until next time... when we MAAAAY get introduced to another familiar face, one very dear and important to our currently tiny blonde hero. See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Year 4

_Warning: This Chapter contains Jiraiya being, well, Jiraiya. I did my absolute best to keep it down and well within the rating range, and I hope I have succeeded. Nevertheless, you have been warned._

_Disclaimer: Still own nuttin'. Except these cold germs. They're up for sale, if anyone wants them. I can't tolerate them anymore, and need a good home._

_Incidentally, I should be banned from writing disclaimers past 1:30 in the morning._

"_An Apprentice Needs a Master."_

_Year 4_

Minato bounded into the store, grin beaming and the overhead lights shining on his new hitai-ate. "Teuchi-san! Teuchi-san! Guess who I brought with me!"

Teuchi looked up curiously just in time to see an extremely tall man with spiky white hair brush his way past the awning.

"Ah, you must be Jiraiya-sensei, I take it?"

The big man smiled, a wide, white grin that spread across his face. "That's me! I take it the brat here was bragging about me?"

"Minato-kun was very excited to graduate early and be assigned as the apprentice of the Toad Sage." Teuchi said, already beginning to prepare Minato's usual order.

Jiraiya grinned even wider at that. "Shows that there's something of substance under all that yellow fluff on his head."

Last week Minato had sauntered casually into the shop grinning slyly and wearing a brand new hitai-ate across his brow. It had been a bit of a surprise, because Minato was a year too young to graduate and it was in the middle of a school year. Apparently, however, Minato's scores in class were the highest in the academy's history, and he had therefore been granted an immediate graduation.

This however put Minato into a bit of a bind—graduating in the middle of the year meant he had no team members available until the school year ended. So the Hokage had assigned Minato to his old student as an apprentice. Minato said that when the year ended, two more new genin would be added to their team to make a proper four-man genin squad.

"Anyway," The big man said, taking a seat at the bar, "Minato here said he had a _special friend_ he wanted to introduce me to."

Minato and Teuchi both looked at the Toad Sage blankly. "Jiraiya-sensei…" Minato said. "It _is_ Teuchi-san. He's my special friend, has been for years."

Jiraiya stared, blinked, and pouted. "Oh, come on! When you said _special friend_ I was hoping it was a woman!"

The nine-year-old genin dropped his forehead onto the table and groaned. Teuchi raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya-sama's reputation preceded him, so the ramen chef wasn't particularly surprised. However… He was a fellow adult that looked out for Minato, someone Teuchi could work with to tease his favorite customer.

He seized his opportunity. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, Jiraiya-sama. As much as Minato-kun wishes it was different, his real _special friend_ doesn't come here often."

The Toad Sage's head came up like a bloodhound on a scent trail, and Minato's tan skin grew steadily paler.

"And who _is _the lucky lady who has the attention of my favorite little apprentice?" Jiraiya all but purred.

In an attempt to distract him, Minato grumbled, "I'm your _only_ apprentice, Jiraiya-sensei."

The Toad Sage, however, was not to be deterred. He focused his gaze on Teuchi, who grinned and said, "Uzumaki Kushina-san."

Jiraiya blinked. "Ya mean the one they call the 'Red Hot Habeñero?"

Teuchi nodded solemnly. Jiraiya turned to Minato and patted him on the shoulder. Minato looked mortified.

"Excellent taste, boy. Feisty the better. And she's Tsunade-hime's cousin! Well, fifth cousin twice removed or something, but it still counts!" He paused, and his grin titled as his eyes narrowed. "Heyyy… if she has Uzumaki blood like Tsunade, do you think she'll grow up to be just like her?"

Teuchi observed Minato's face and was rather impressed by the shade of color Minato had turned. Taking pity on the boy (though the teasing was gun while it lasted) he set his food down and began to work on Jiraiya's order of gyoza and sake.

_Hm… maybe I should invest in an assistant sometime soon. I'd be able to get the meals to the customers quicker._

"So, uh, _interesting _speculation aside," Jiraiya said, once Minato's face was no longer able to cook an egg, "I want to know more about you, Minato."

Minato politely finished off his mouthful of noodles and turned to stare at his sensei curiously. "Like what, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Well…" The big man thoughtfully rapped his fingers on the counter. "Your dreams, for example. Your goals."

"My goals?" Minato said slowly. His blue eyes darted off uneasily towards the awning, staring at it fixedly. Jiraiya blinked at him in confusion.

"Don't you know what your goals are yet, brat?"

"Oh, that's easy. I know what his goals are." The ramen chef said as he set down the plate of gyoza. Jiraiya beamed in thanks.

"So, what are they?"

Minato shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, first," Teuchi said, "He wants to become Hokage in order to protect everyone in the village."

The great Toad Sage nodded once, then turned to look over his apprentice, his gaze assessing. Together, Teuchi and Minato wondered what he saw.

"And the other goal?" Jiraiya asked at last.

"Well, that's even easier." Teuchi grinned, and Minato attempted to subtly search for an escape route.

"Minato-kun wants to marry Uzumaki-san."

Jiraiya grinned and slapped his apprentice heartily on the back. "Haha! I like the sound of that. You and I are going to get along just fine."

A blond head sank down onto the counter top with a groan of despair. "Please,_ Kami-sama, _take me away right now."

**Author's Notes-**

**Do you know how hard it is to right Jiraiya in a K+ fic! Really, really hard!**

**I hope I pulled it off. I made this fic K+ for a reason and by golly and cheezits, it's gonna stay that way. **

**I've never written Jiraiya before, though, and I hope I did a good job. (Also, props to His Rose bud 125 for figuring out our guest for this chapter! Excellent job!)**

**A slight note-Minato is currently nine years old, with two years passing in between last chapter and this one. There's also going to be another time skip between this chapter and the next.**

**Also, next chapter begins the part of the story where there will be multiple chapters set in a singular year. Eee! I can't WAIT until the next two chapters!**

**See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Year 7--Part 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me. Though my brother might disagree, because of the WoW gold I owe him..._

_"A Call for Aid."_

_Year 7 Part 1 _

It was a lovely evening in the early days of summer. The weather hadn't gotten too hot yet, and a pleasant breeze was blowing now that evening was falling. The sun was setting over the streets in Konoha, and if any happened to glance underneath the awning of a certain ramen shop, they would see a young genin with sunshine hair, once again taking advantage of his unique after-dark discount.

"So what happened after you finished your mission?" Teuchi asked. "You told me that you would be home two days ago, and this is the first time you've shown up."

Minato frowned, blue eyes narrowed unhappily. "That's not _my _fault. Jiraiya-sensei picked out an escort mission to Yugakure because he wanted an excuse to hang around the hot springs. He's been doing this every chance he can get, and the people of the Hidden Hot Water Village caught on eventually. They sent a mission request to Hokage-sama in order that we might send a ninja of suitable prowess to drive him off." He grimaced. "Tsunade-sama, ah, _volunteered._"

Teuchi whistled. "And how'd that go?"

Minato dropped his head into his hands, letting out a faint groan of exhaustion. "We ran all the way back to Konoha, but she caught up to us just outside the village limits, and she let Jiraiya-sensei _have _it. Jiraiya-sensei says she's given him worse, but it wasn't pretty. I spent all of today asleep."

Teuchi nodded sympathetically. "Since it sounds like you've had a rough time off it, how'd you feel for another bowl? On the house?"

The blonde instantly shot upright, a bright grin spreading across his face. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi grinned in response and set down the first bowl, which Minato quickly tucked into with much enthusiasm.

He had only taken a few bites, however, when a young kunochi in a short dark brown yukata and leggings ran past the front of the shop, her eyes wide and frantic. As she passed, Teuchi noticed the familiar red and white _uchiwa_ fan on the back of her yukata.

_A member of the Uchiha clan?_ He mused, lifting his strainer and draining the noodles for the second bowl. _Wonder what has her in a tizzy?_

At that moment, the girl spun on her heel and burst into the front of the shop. "Minato-san! I need your help!"

Minato's head jerked up, and he tried to surreptitiously slurp up the rest of his mouthful of noodles even as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and tipped his head to one side. "What's wrong, Mikoto-san? Is everything all right?"

The girl—Uchiha Mikoto, apparently—clasped her hands together nervously. "I don't know, but I don't _think_ so. I went to visit Kushina-chan today, but the Senju compound was entirely empty, and some of the doors were left open. I went to my father because he's in the Police, but he's convinced Kushina-chan's just off training! But I _know_ she isn't—she promised me she'd be there so we could train together, and I just _know_ something's wrong!"

As soon as Kushina's name was mentioned, Minato froze, if only for a second. Uchiha Mikoto didn't seem to notice, but Teuchi knew his young friend well enough to see it. With every word that the young Uchiha miss spoke, however, the look in Minato's eyes grew graver.

Mikoto fidgeted and looked at him pleadingly. "You were the top of our class before you graduated early, and I know you know Kushina-chan rather well. Will you help me?"

"Yes, I'll help." Minato said softly. He set down his chopsticks and spun around on the top of the stool to face his friend. "Here's what you should do, Mikoto-san. Jiraiya-sensei should be at the hospital right now, if you go and tell him I sent you, he'll listen to what you have to say. He'll help us, if he thinks something is wrong."

Mikoto nodded in determination and turned to go, but stopped suddenly. "Wait, what about you, Mina—"

The Uchiha blinked in confusion at the empty stool and still half-full bowl on the counter where Minato had been a moment ago.

Teuchi smiled. "He's pretty fast, isn't he?"

Mikoto nodded slowly in surprise, and the ramen man made a shooing motion. "Now, go on! Minato-kun's off to help your friend, so you should do the same."

Mikoto bit her lip, but she smiled briefly at him and bowed in thanks before rushing off in search of a certain sage. Teuchi calmly took Minato's bowl and set it aside, busily cleaning the counter.

There was nothing to worry about, as far as he was concerned. Minato wanted Kushina's safety and happiness very, very much, and what Minato wanted, he always got. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Notes-**

**Yayyyyyy it's rescue time! I listened to the 'Minato Saves Kushina' OST almost constantly while writing this chapter, which was so much fun. I've always wondered how Minato found out about Kushina, and what his reaction was. Honestly, this chapter here is a large part of why I started writing this story in the first place. And it's only going to get more fun from here! After all, next chapter is going to have the formal introduction of a ****_very _****special character!**

**Also, yay for Mikoto! She seems to be (to me, anyway) a very loyal and loving type of person, and I'm sad that she felt trapped by the village that she served. She deserves a happy ending with two living sons and her adorable grandaughter! But fate is cruel, I guess... alas. **

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Year 7--Part 2

_Disclaimer: Hello. My name is Telemna Hyelle. I do not own Naruto. Now prepare for me to cry._

_"The Half-way Point_."

_Year 7 Part 2_

The moon had risen high in the sky, but closing time was still a couple hours off. At this time of night, however, most of Teuchi's customers were older shinobi, come for a warm meal and a drink after coming in late from a long mission.

He was rather surprised, then, when two teens slipped in beneath the awning.

They were both from the Uchiha clan, which was obvious from the red and white _uchiwa_ fan on their clothes. The first—a smaller girl with long black hair and a brown yukata with black leggings beneath—was familiar.

_Mikoto-san_, Teuchi remembered. _She's the one that warned Minato-kun about Uzumaki-san's disappearance. What's she doing here, I wonder?_

Mikoto tugged on the sleeve of her companion impatiently. "Hurry up, Fugaku-sama! If we don't sit down and get our orders soon, Minato-san and Kushina-chan might suspect something!"

Teuchi arched an eyebrow at that. Apparently, Minato had returned home triumphantly, his would-be-sweetheart in tow. _Good for him._

The other Uchiha—probably the clan head's son, considering the respectful honorific—scowled. "I don't understand why _I _have to be here. Minato's been wanting this for ages, we should just leave them alone."

He was a quite a bit taller than Mikoto, and rather handsome, though his default expression seemed rather grim. He was wearing a short, blue yukata top with a Jounin vest overtop, and regulation shinobi pants underneath. His hair was lighter and his skin was darker than the standard Uchiha look, which Teuchi found curious in the clan heir. If Teuchi were to guess, he was around eighteen or nineteen years old.

He had heard, however, some rumors about the mysterious origins about the Uchiha matriarch. Perhaps there was some truth in them? Teuchi mentally shook his head—that wasn't any of his business. He had two new customers to serve, ones who had news of his favorite regular.

They were still arguing in the foyer of his shop, Mikoto pleading and Fugaku looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Please, Fugaku-sama! I know Minato-san is your friend, but Kushina-chan is my precious friend too, and she's never been on a date before! I need to make sure Minato-san doesn't take advantage of her!" Mikoto declared passionately.

Fugaku snorted. "Minato worships the ground Uzumaki-san walks on, you have no fear in that corner. And besides, it's not even a date. You heard just as well as I did—he merely offered her some food after her little… trip."

"I heard, yes…" Mikoto pouted, but then her eyes sparked. "But did you _see_ the way her cheeks lit up? Something's changed, I know it!"

"Whatever." The heir grunted. "I'll leave you to it, then."

He turned to leave, and Teuchi caught a glimpse of sadness flit across Mikoto's face, and his gossip senses tingled. _Interesting. _

"Fugaku-kun, please!" Mikoto said unthinkingly, and Fugaku froze in his tracks at the change in honorifics. Teuchi watched in amusement as his ears slowly but surely turned red, but Mikoto didn't notice. "Two people eating together is a lot less suspicious than just me. And besides, we need to talk about the training you promised me, anyway… so please?"

Fugaku turned back, but he folded his arms and pointedly stared at a point on the wall. "So this _isn't_ just about spying on our friends?"

"We-eellll…" Mikoto blushed, and Fugaku's eyes darted back to her, took in the pink shade of her cheeks, and hurriedly darted away again. His ears began to turn red again, and Teuchi bussed the counter in order to hide his snickers.

_Teenage shinobi. Better than one of Aunt Kimiko's soap operas, I swear. _

"I do want to make sure Kushina is all right, but I've been really looking forward to working with you, Fugaku-k-kun." Her cheeks turned pinker as his eyes widened. After a moment he grunted and strode purposely towards the counter, taking a seat at one end.

"Fine. But just _this_ once, I'm not going to make a habit of spying on Minato during his," He grimaced, "romantic endeavors. Sit down now, and I'll pay for you, you probably don't have enough money on you."

Mikoto stared at his back for a second, before a tiny hopeful smile appeared on her face, and she happily took her place at the bar. Teuchi smiled and took their orders as if he hadn't been shamelessly eavesdropping on their little daytime drama, and within a few minutes he had placed their food in front of them.

Just in time, too, because the next moment in walked his favorite customer with a red-headed girl in tow.

Fugaku and Mikoto immediately tucked into their supper, talking quietly so as not to seem too suspicious.

"Here to finish your ramen, Minato-kun? You left a little hastily earlier."

Minato grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back his head. "Sorry about that, Teuchi-san. I had something important I needed to do."

Teuchi nodded. "Well, I did promise you a free bowl cause of your last mission, so this one'll be free of charge." Minato grinned at the prospect of free ramen, and Teuchi turned his attention to his companion.

Uzumaki Kushina had only visited his shop once before. To be precise, she had stuck her head in, spotted Minato, made a face and ran in the other direction, never looking back. Teuchi had spotted her a couple times in the streets, but this was his first time getting a good look at her.

She was a pretty little thing with a sweet, rounder face and big eyes, and her unusual red hair gave her an exotic look. She was in a pale yellow kimono top, shorts, and high stockings, all of which were rather dirty and torn. Her hair was messy and full of twigs, and dirt was smudged on her face but couldn't quite hide the exhaustion in her eyes.

Obviously, whatever had happened, it had been rather rough on the girl. A twinge of pity moved Teuchi, and he opened his mouth to offer the girl a discount. She _was_ Minato's true love, after all.

Minato had anticipated him, however, and pulled out some ryo from the pocket of his jacket. "Don't worry about Kushina-san, I'll pay for her."

Kushina twitched, her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open. "Y-you don't have to do that, Minato, d-dattebane! I'll pay you back!"

Mintao grinned cheerfully at her. "It's not trouble, Kushina-san! I'm just helping out a friend. You're my friend, right?"

Kushina's eyes went even wider, which Teuchi would have thought impossible. Her head spun away, her long red hair fanning out behind her. "Y-yeah. I guess that's fine—ttebane!"

Teuchi coughed to hide a snicker. _Looks like I got two shows for the price of one. Should've called up Aunt Kimiko so she could watch this._

He looked over at Minato, and was nearly blinded by the grin on the young genius's face. Their eyes met, and words from years ago floated into Teuchi's mind.

_"She doesn't like me, but I'll keep on hoping, no matter what! Maybe someday we can be friends, and then I'll ask her to marry me!"_

Teuchi gave him a solemn nod. It was far too soon for a proposal, but Minato was halfway there, now.

And if he could become friends with the famous Red-Hot Habenero, there wasn't much Minato wouldn't be able to accomplish.

"Alright, then, what would you like to order, miss?" Teuchi asked politely, and Kushina glanced nervously at the sign board.

"Um, salt ramen, please, ji-san!"

Teuchi smiled and nodded. "Coming right up!"

The meal then proceeded calmly, Kushina slowly warming up to the unfamiliar atmosphere and getting more animated, Minato blissfully basking in the presence of his love, and Fugaku and Mikoto doing their best to observe discretely.

Finally, though, closing time came, and Kushina scooted off the stool. "Thanks for the ramen, ji-san!" She said brightly. "It was amazing! I'm gonna come here again, dattebane!"

"Glad you liked it, Uzumaki-san." Teuchi said with an answering grin. "I aim to please."

"Right, well," Kushina shot a sneaky, nervous glance at Minato before firming her shoulders. "I gotta go home now, Tsunade-nee-sama's probably super worried I haven't come home yet."

"O-oh," Minato stuttered, jumping down to join her. "I'll walk you home, then."

Kushina shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll be fine, ttebane! I won't be going home alone, Mikoto-chan promised to come sleepover, and she's right here!"

Minato and Kushina spun to stare at Mikoto, who instantly turned pink. Fugaku stared stoically ahead, trying to distance himself form the situation.

Minato frowned, obviously disappointed, but shook it off and smiled. "Right, well, sleep well, Kushina-san!"

Kushina nodded, and Mikoto stood up and walked over to her. There was an awkward silence for a second, one that even Fugaku was observing curiously out of the corner of his eye.

Then Kushina lunged forward and pecked Minato's cheek. "_Thanksforsavinmebyttebane!_"

The next instant, she had snatched up Mikoto's hand and bolted out of the shop and into the night.

In her absence, Minato turned as red as her hair and promptly tripped into the counter, sliding too the floor.

Fugaku snorted. "Not so much of a genius when it comes to girls, Namikaze?"

Minato scowled up at him. "Like you're one to talk, Uchiha-senpai."

The Uchiha was unable to come up with a reply to this, so he merely grunted and looked away moodily.

Teuchi picked up the empty bowls, gave the counter a swipe, and then leaned on it, looking down at the still-prone Minato. Minato grinned up at him.

"Guess what, Teuchi-san!" He said cheerfully.

Teuchi smiled. "What, Minato-kun?"

"Won't be long now that we'll be more than friends, Kushina-san and I," The blonde genius said confidentially, "And so keep an eye out! Pretty soon I'll fulfill my man-to-man promise, and you'll start having to call me Minato-_san_."

"Good luck." Teuchi said. "I believe in you."

Minato grinned. "Thanks for the ramen, Teuchi-san!" He climbed to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. He turned to go, but then spun back to the counter. His grin turned into a flat line, and he turned a narrow blue stair upon the shop's sole other customer.

Fugaku would tell you he did _not_ gulp, but that would be a lie.

"Before I go, Fugaku-senpai…" Minato said slowly, his voice cold as ice, "Care to tell me why you were spying on Kushina-san and I?"

Teuchi settled down to watch.

_TV has nothing on this._

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the long delay, everyone! My work has been kicking my butt and kept me from doing much posting. I hope it'll slow down for a bit, so hopefully my updates will be more regular. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I especially enjoyed writing the Fugaku/Mikoto stuff. I wish we had more info on them. Ah well.**

**And of course, nothing can top the BEGINNINGS OF MINAKUSHI PROPER**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AT LAST**

**THE MINAKUSHI HAS BEGUN**

**On a final note, thanks for all the faves, follows, and especially your reviews! You guys are the best.**

**See ya next update!**

**EDIT: **

**Based on a review from a guest, I realized had the ages of Mikoto and Fugaku wrong in the original draft. I thought I had researched their ages but apparently I was wrong. Whoops. Fugaku is actually 8 years older than Minato, and Mikoto is three years older, therefore Mikoto is fifteen and Fugaku is nineteen at this point in time (this chapter takes place sometime in early summer, before Fugaku's birthday in August). I knew Fugaku was older, but I thought it was only by a matter of years... ah well.**

**I'm still holding onto my belief that Fugaku and Minato were friends/casual rivals. The way they became friends will occur in my full MinaKushi/FugaMiko story that intersects with this story, but basically over-achiever Minato sought out the help of the current Uchiha clan genius to work on his speed. Nothing but the best for Minato, and then proceeded to trap a protesting Fugaku into the bonds of friendship (I believe Minato has Naruto's charisma... Kushina does not seem to be the one Naruto got that trait from). **

**Sorry, again, and I'll double check any ages in the future!.**


	7. Chapter 7: Year 7--Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a bunch of ramen packets, and I may be able to use those to lure him to my side. _

_"Milestone of a Dream."_

_Year 7 Part 3_

As much as Minato wished it were not so, Team 7 didn't normally have team meals at Ichiraku's. One of his teammates, Ikki, was an Akimichi, and his mother worked in one of their many restaurants. Accordingly, the team almost always ate there for their team meals, because they got a discount on account of being Ikki's teammates, and Jiraiya was stingy.

Teuchi didn't blame him—with an Akimichi on his team, it was a quite understandable sentiment.

But when just Minato and Jiraiya ate together, as master and apprentice, they would be found at the ramen shop without fail, and today was one of those days.

Minato strode into the shop with his head held high (quite impressively high for Minato, Teuchi noticed, and wondered if his little blonde friend had a growth spurt at last), proudly sporting a brand-new Chuunin vest.

Jiraiya followed Minato into the shop, brushing aside the awning, and together they took a seat at the bar. Teuchi grinned and began to prepare their standard orders (miso ramen with extra naruto for Minato, gyoza and sake for Jiraiya).

"I take it congratulations are in order, Minato-kun?" He asked.

Minato beamed, his blue eyes and grin lighting up like the sun. "Thank you, Teuchi-san!"

Jiraiya grinned and slung an arm around the boy's shoulder, practically beaming with pride. "My favorite little apprentice here won the tournament at the end of the exam!"

"Well done, Minato-kun!" Teuchi congratulated, and Minato blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"My other excellent two students, Ikki and Fuyuhi, also became Chuunin this time around," Jiraiya boasted, "Which just goes to show I'm the best teacher there is! Just another reason why the women love me so!"

He laughed boisterously, and Minato and Teuchi stared at the ninja silently. Under the cover of his sensei's laughter, Minato leaned forward and whispered, "_I think he's trying to compensate for Tsunade-sama's latest rejection._"

Teuchi snickered and Jiraiya stopped laughing to peer at them suspiciously, but was distracted when the chef placed down their orders in front of them.

"So I take it this meal is to celebrate Minato-kun's promotion?" he asked.

"Sort of," Minato replied, "But we mostly already celebrated that with Ikki-san and Fuyuhi-san, as a team."

"No, no, this is for something entirely different!" Jiraiya said, raising his cup and taking a sip. "Because of my greatness and wisdom, all my students excelled and were promoted (unsurprisingly, of course), which means an end to this generation of Team 7. My students will be shuffled off into Chunnin squads, except, of course, for Minato here." The big man grabbed Minato's head and ruffled the blonde spikes energetically, grinning widely. "But this guy here is my apprentice, so he's stuck with me for now! We're stopping here before I take this little prodigy brat here off on a training trip."

"Safe travels, then!" Teuchi said, and Jiraiya raised a hand.

"Hey, can we have another of our first order? I wanna savor this meal before we head off."

Minato blinked at his sensei curiously, and the man clapped him on his shoulder. "Eat up, boy." He said seriously. "And enjoy this moment, it's the last like it you'll get in a while."

The new Chuunin blinked in confusion. "Where are we going, Jiraiya-senpai? And don't they have food there?"

"To Mount Myoboku—it's about time you properly met my summons. As for meals—" A slight green tinge spread across the Toad Sage's face, and he shuddered. "Well, they have them."

In order to distract himself from the unpleasant memories, Jiraiya immediately tucked into the new round of gyoza, which Teuchi had just placed down. Minato followed his sensei's lead, nervously eying the desperate way his sensei devoured his meal.

In order to take the poor boy's mind off the unknown horrors before him, Teuchi inquired, "So how long will it be before you come to haunt my shop again, Minato-kun?"  
Minato shrugged. "I don't know. We'll be coming back every so often, but it could be a couple months or more."

This statement caught his sensei's attention, and he looked up from his gyoza to grin slyly. "I can tell you we're definitely gonna be back in town in about six months."

Minato's mouth pinched into a thin line and his blue gaze sought the ceiling, clearly refusing to be bated.

Teuchi smelled gossip. "What's happening in six months, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Weeellll," Jiraiya drawled, leaning forward and fake whispering behind one hand, "I have it on good authority that Sakumo is planning on having his students—including one Red-Hot Habañero-participate in the next Chuunin exams. And we wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?"

Teuchi and Jiraiya shared grins, and Minato groaned. "_Jiraiya-senseiiiii._"

"You want something, brat?" Jiraiya shot back, raising an innocent eyebrow, and Minato turned back to his bowl, slurping noodles sulkily.

Deciding that the day's teasing quota had been filled, Teuchi leaned on the counter and said, "Well, all that aside, I hope your journey goes well."

Minato looked up and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Teuchi-san. I'm really looking forward to it."

Jiraiya muttered something about how 'You won't be so eager when you see what we have to eat there', but they ignored him.

"So what are you hoping to gain from your journey?" Teuchi asked curiously, and Minato stared down into his bowl thoughtfully.

"…I have a lot to learn," Minato said at last, his free hand curling into a fist on the countertop. "I've got a lot of hard work left to do if I want to achieve my dreams. But…" He looked up, and his blue eyes blazed with resolve, bright and fierce, the color of a candle's flame where it burned hottest. "I'm a Chuunin now, and I've accomplished the next step towards my goal." He lifted up his chopsticks and pointed them at the ramen maker, grinning with determination. "Someday soon, I'm going to become the Hokage and protect everyone in the Leaf Village and earn their admiration!"

Teuchi and Jiraiya looked at him solemnly, and then the shop's owner smiled. "Well, when you become Hokage, come here wearing that hat, and your first meal'll be on the house."

Minato grinned. "I can taste the noodles already, Teuchi-san."

"No, that's just the ramen you're eating right now," Jiraiya drawled. "Hurry up and eat, I want to get going before the sun goes down, kid."

The Chuunin's cheeks blazed scarlet and he hastily stuffed a bunch of noodles into his mouth, chewing to the sound of the Toad Sage and Ramen chef laughing.

**Author's Note:**

**I was going to leap into year 8 with the next chapter, but I recently watched the Minato and Kushina backstory episodes, and I realized I never really had a 'I'm going to be Hokage' moment in this story. So, here you are!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and look out for another one in about a week or so! **

**See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Year 8

_Disclaimer: _

_Oh, if I were rich_

_Then I would own Naruto_

_But neither is true._

_..._

"_The Man-to-Man Promise."_

Year 8

Just as Jiraiya had said, roughly six months later, a blond genius' shadow once again crossed Ichiraku's doorstep—and he wasn't alone.

Teuchi looked up and smiled as Minato (noticeably taller) ushered a familiar red-headed kunoichi into his stand. His smile widened as he observed Kushina's tomato-red face and the brand-new chuunin vest she was sporting.

"Ah, Minato-kun, Uzumaki-san!" He said. "Sit down and tell me what you want to order!"

Kushina straightened her shoulders and lifted her head in clearly assumed bravado, and quickly claimed a stool at the counter. Minato followed a little more slowly, his head held high and a brilliant smile on his face as he took his seat. There was a strange gleam in his blue eyes as he pulled a frog-shaped purse from his belt and placed it on the counter.

When Kushina saw the purse, she quickly turned her head, but neither Minato or Teuchi missed the smile and pretty pink blush that lit up her cheeks. Teuchi guessed there was a story behind the purse, but he decided he'd dig it out of Minato later.

"I hope you're ready to make us a lot of ramen, Teuchi-san!" Minato said cheerfully, joy and delighted accomplishment in his tone. " 'Cause I've been saving up, enough to buy us all we can eat!"

Teuchi, who had turned around to begin preparing Minato's usual order, spun back at that statement, his eyes flying to meet those of the Toad Sage's apprentice.

_And when Kushina and I get together, the first place we'll go is here, and we'll eat all the ramen we can! That's a man-to-man promise, Teuchi-san!_

"Well, well! I guess you finally did it, Minato-san." Teuchi said, and Minato grinned all the brighter, nearly glowing with happiness.

"Did what, ji-san?" Kushina asked, her violet eyes wide, and Teuchi smiled.

"Oh, just that Minato told me years and years ago that when he finally got you agree to be his girlfriend, you'd come here and buy all the ramen you could eat. He did it even sooner than I expected."

With every word, it seemed as if Kushina's eyes grew wider, and by the end of the first sentence, her face erupted into fiery blush. She spun around in her seat, covering her face with both hands, and somehow managing to weakly slug Minato in the shoulder as she did so.

"Awfully presumptuous thing to say, ttebane!" She attempted to grumble into her hands, but her voice was sweet with fluster.

Minato rubbed his shoulder, but kept on smiling.

After a moment or two, Kushina calmed down enough to give her order, and soon after that two bowls of ramen, one miso with naruto and the other salt ramen, were set on the table before them.

Smiling shyly at each other, the two teens clapped their hands, chorused their thanks for the food, and dug in.

Teuchi smiled fondly at them before turning back to prepare their next serving-which would be needed soon, in the way Kushina tore through her dinner was any indication.

Something about the picture of the two of them—one blonde and blue-eyed, smiling brightly, the other flushing but determinedly smiling back—felt _right._ Like it would be a scene that would play out at his counter again and again and again. And that was a nice thought, indeed.

Teuchi glanced back at them in the midst of his cooking, and smiled. If the look the two were giving each other was any proof, their relationship was here to stay.

It was a long and hard road, but Minato had won in the end, just as he always did.

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Birthday, Naruto! This chapter is short, I know, but what better present could there be for our favorite Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja than his parents' first date? **

**So anyway, thanks, Naruto, for inspiring a generation and being the greatest story of our century. Happy birthday!**

**Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! I'm so glad you love this story!**

**Until next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9: Year 10

_Disclaimer: Heeeereee, boy. C'mon, Naruto. *shakes instant ramen packet* I have Soooy-saaauce flavoooor. It could be alllll yours if you give me the riiiights to your fraaanchiiise. _

_"A Master Needs an Apprentice."_

_Year 10_

The rainy chill of winter was just beginning to melt into the balmy warmth of spring, so Teuchi shivered slightly as a gust of cold air swept back the awnings at the front of his shop, piercing the steaming heat of his kitchen.

Then there was a shuffling noise, and Teuchi looked up, realizing it hadn't been the wind but a customer that let the cold air into his shop.

Sitting there, one elbow propped on the counter's edge, was his favorite customer. His visits had been sparse lately, and now that Teuchi got a good look at him, the ramen chef could see why—his cheeks were a little sunken, his complexion a little sallow, and shadows clung under his eyes.

The war had taken it's toll on Namikaze Minato, just as it had everyone else. It was a relief and more then, now that it was over at last.

"Hello, Minato-san! What can I get for you today?" Teuchi asked with a bright smile, and Minato smiled back, but held up a finger.

"One moment, Teuchi-san, if you please."

Teuchi blinked in surprise, wondering what his friend could mean, but then he heard it—a scuffling, shuffling sound, immediately followed by the appearance of a small form topped with an impressive mess of silver-gray hair and a hitai-ate.

The child settled himself on the stool, the counter's edge even with his upper torso, and fixed his droopy-eyed gaze on the ramen chef. Teuchi noticed the boy was wearing a mask over the lower half of his face for some reason. Odd.

Minato stretched out a hand and placed it fondly on the boy's head, ruffling the silvery spikes a little, calmly ignoring the disapproval in the child's eyes. "Teuchi-san, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special to me." Minato's smile grew into a grin and his chest puffed up faintly with pride as he declaimed, "This is Hatake Kakashi, my apprentice!"

"Hello." Kakashi said primly.

Teuchi blinked. "Apprentice? You're only fifteen! And what's a boy his age doing with a hitai-ate?"

Minato removed the hand on Kakashi's head (much to the boy's relief) in order to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I just got promoted to jonin, and Kakashi here was doing so well in the academy they let him graduate early. Since I'm the youngest jonin and Kakashi is the youngest genin, they paired us together, until the class Kakashi's age graduates and our team gets filled up."

His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, and Teuchi grinned. Minato was obviously happy about being a sensei—and it would be a good way for him to relax now that the war was over.

"Well, then, Kakashi-kun, I hope that we'll be seeing you and your sensei around more!" The ramen chef said cheerfully.

The tiny genin glanced over at Minato, then shrugged. "I guess… since Minato-sensei likes this place so much."

Minato chuckled. "You got that right. My team, my choice of restaurants this time!"

Teuchi gave him a side glance. "Still haven't forgiven Jiraiya-sama's stingy pockets, yet?"

"Nope!"

The stall's owner shook his head, grinning, and turned back to Kakashi. "Well, I hope our food will win your loyalty in its own right, Kakashi-kun. Now, what would you like to eat?"

After a long, solemn consideration of the menu, Kakashi eventually decided on miso ramen, Minato ordered his regular, and they tucked in.

Given from the way the tiny genin demolished his food (despite somehow keeping his mask on the whole time), Teuchi would be seeing him around for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

**I was debating whether or not to write this chapter, but I feel as if Kakashi becoming Minato's apprentice is an important milestone in Minato's life.**

**And, of course, Teuchi is completely right. He'll be seeing Kakashi around for a long, long time. **

**So, we just had a two year time skip, and next chapter will also be post another timeskip… I'm _really _looking forward to next chapter, FYI. I think you'll like it, too. **

**With this chapter, we're over halfway done with this fic, already. I can hardly believe it! It's been super fun to write. Aaaaand it's practice for writing Minato, which I will need for that far-off distant time when I shall start my longer MinaKushi/FugaMiko fic (It WILL happen… but not anytime soon). **

**I was torn over how to write baby!Kakashi here… this is several years before his dad died, so he's not the rule obsessed little jerkwad we all know and love pre-Obito-bye-bye, so I hope I did a good job with him. **

**Thank you to my lovely readers for your faves, follows, and reviews! I'm glad y'all enjoy this little story of mine.**

**Catch ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Year 13

_Disclaimer: Wait, if I'm the Disclaimer of the Rights to Naruto, would Kishimoto, as the object of my disclaimations, be the Disclaimee? If this isn't true, it is a grave travesty and should be remedied immediately. After all, Shakespeare made up words all the time. Why can't I?_

"_A Step Towards Fate."_

_Year 13 _

It was early spring, when the leaves where still that light, fresh green and the wind still held a hint of coolness; tensions were beginning to rise along the borders (not that they had ever exactly been peaceful in the first place) but peace was still holding. Teuchi didn't know whether it was spurred on by the hope and energy spring can put in a person's soul, or perhaps by the looming anxious urgency of the possibility of the war's resurgence, but as Minato brushed past the awning into the shop, the chef knew Something Was Up.

While the smile on the blonde jonin's face was happy and carefree, there was a keen glint to his eye and a tenseness to his shoulders, as if he was about to head off to battle.

There was also the quick glare he shot across the street as he took a seat at the counter, and Teuchi saw a flash of bushy white hair duck down out of sight on a rooftop.

"Is something wrong?" The ramen chef asked, concerned, but Minato grinned widely and shook his head.

"No, no, it's nothing. Jiraiya-sensei is just being nosy, that's all."

Teuchi didn't quite believe this, especially when Kushina bounced into the shop with a swirl of long red hair, and Minato's skin went a shade paler.

_Huh._

Kushina pounced on her boyfriend, flinging her arms around his shoulders and squeezing tightly. The blonde's cheeks instantly turned a cherry red, contrasting nicely with the rest of his skin, which went even paler.

"I missed you—ttebane! You were gone on that mission forever, I thought you wouldn't be able to make our date!"

"Don't worry, Kushina." He said, twisting in her grip to smile at her, "I wouldn't miss our date for anything."

Kushina's cheeks blazed a shade that could rival her hair as her smile turned mushy. She practically oozed into her seat with a happy sigh.

They ordered their normal (salt ramen and miso with extra naruto), and the conversation turned to idle chatter, mostly about shinobi things, so Teuchi courteously tuned them out.

Just as the conversation faded into a natural lull (right around the time seconds was served), Minato cleared his throat, subtly shifting in his seat. "I have something for you."

Kushina's head shot up, and she quickly slurped up the rest of her bite. "For me? Really? What?"

Minato dug in his pocket for a moment before removing something small, and placed it carefully on the counter between them. Before Kushina could get a look, though, he covered it up with one hand and smirked at her mischeviously, seeming to gain some of his confidence back.

"Ah, ah! You have to answer a question first before you get it!"

The ramen chef's eyes widened, and now he understood what had been going on all afternoon—even why Jiraiya-sama was lurking across the street with binoculars.

Kushina pouted. "Really? That's lame, dattebane! What kinda gift is it?"

Minato's mouth opened, but no words came out, as he tried to think of a way to explain. Taking his moment of distraction, Kushina batted his hand away, revealing what lay underneath.

It was a ring. It wasn't particularly fancy, a plan silver affair, but there was a red gem on it the exact shame shade as the Uzumaki's hair, and her eyes lit up. She poked it with on finger. "Oooh, it's so pretty! And it's for me, ttebane?"

Minato blinked, rather non-plussed, before nodding. Kushina's smile was brighter than the sun, and she flung her arms around him again. "Aww, you're so nice! Thank you!"

She planted a kiss on his cheek before retreating to her stool, leaning forward to stare covetously at the ring. "Okay, so what's the question? Lay it on me!"

There was a beat of awkward silence. "…you really don't know?" Minato asked.

The young woman shot straight up, fixing her boyfriend with an impressive scowl. Behind her, her long trails of red hair seemed to lift slightly and wave menacingly in the wind. "Hey! Just because you may have gotten the best scores in the academy in ever, that doesn't mean I'm stupid! You haven't even beaten me in an argument once!"

Being a wise strategist, Minato knew that danger lay ahead and backpedaled furiously, raising bot hands pleadingly. "Kushina, I swear that's not what I meant! I promise! I just thought you might have guessed by now!"

His girlfriend folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "What's that supposed to mean, dattebane? How was I s'posed to guess? After all, what kinda question is so connected with rings that I'd be able to guess it?"

There was another moment of silence, as Kushina's own words processed through her head, and her eyes slowly went wide, a flush crawling across her cheeks.

"Oh."

Her eyes darted from Minato, to the ring, and then back again. Her flush grew another shade deeper. "Oh."

She swallowed. "I get it now."

Minato laughed softly and reached out to take her hand. "I knew you would. So is that a yes?"

Kushina smiled, flinging her arms around Minato again, and he in turn held her close. Teuchi quietly turned away to busy himself with something in the shop, and Jiraiya even put down his binoculars momentarily.

"Yes!" Kushina exclaimed, and Minato's arms tightened around her in joy. "Dattebane!"

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Birthday to our beloved Fourth Hokage! The proposal scene was next on the list, and I thought the best time to post it would be Minato's birthday. I have a feeling he'd like that, don't you?**

**I had a lot of fun coming up with this proposal. Kushina's reactions, especially, are what I am afraid I'm gonna be like when someone proposes to me. Someone once showed me their engagement ring and I responded, "Oh, that looks nice" and turned back to making tea, only to shriek thirty seconds later when the implications finally revealed themselves. I bet that when the time comes, the guy who proposes (the proposer?) wi;; pull out the ring and hold it out and I'll just look at it and go, "Wow, that's a nice ring. Is it for me? Oh, that's nice." And take about a minute or two to realize I was just proposed to while the guy goes through a mini life crisis of anxiety. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter! It's probably one of my favorite so far, because, well, the ROMANCE. **

**Yesterday was also my birthday (I share with Inoichi, but was just a taaad too early to share with Minato. Sadness), and so this fluffy romance chapter is sorta my own gift to myself, in a way.**

**For those of you who read my other stories, sorry for the general lack of updates. I have some deadlines IRL, so that's been eking away at my fanfiction time. Of course, nothing could hold me back from writing this for Minato's birthday.**

**I plan to soon write a short little one-shot set in the Faery Cake universe, as a let celebration of Saino week, and I'd like to get another chapter of The Change In the Wind as well. But the next month or two will still be busy, and I can't make any promises yet. Still, I hope to get more stuff out as soon as I can.**

**Alright, I'd best be off now (to sleep! I need it!) but I hope you enjoyed! **

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
